In communications and electronic engineering, a transmission line may include a specialized cable designed to carry alternating current of radio frequency, that is, current with a frequency high enough that the wave nature of the current is taken into account. Transmission lines may be used for purposes such as connecting radio transmitter and receivers with their antennas, distributing cable television signals, and computer network connections, for example.